


I Can't Believe Flowey's a Fucking Fontcest Shipper

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But so will I, Flowey being nice, Flowey has good relationship advice, Flowey will go down with this ship, Fluff, It's like a deja vu kinda thing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sans and Papyrus do remember resets but also not really, Sibling Incest, That sounds confusing sorry, before frisk fell, kinda slow burn, reseting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As per usual, Flowey gets bored.So he decides to try something he hasn't done in a while.
Relationships: Fontcest - Relationship, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	I Can't Believe Flowey's a Fucking Fontcest Shipper

**Author's Note:**

> Who else unironically ships Fontcest? No one...okay.

Flowey was bored.

It had now become the norm for the flower. He'd tried everything he could think of, so nothing entertained him. He could kill everyone again, but that never seemed to work. What about trying to get to the surface? ...No no it was impossible without a human soul.

Flowey sighed in frustration, sometimes the power to reset wasn't a good thing. With each reset he had to come up with something more entertaining and interesting than before. It was inevitable that he would run out of ideas, he wasn't the most imaginative person - he'd got the from his father he supposed.

Flowey surveyed the snowy landscape he was planted in. What to do, what to do... He moved some snow around with his vines while he thought. He hadn't tried being nice in a long time, he could try that. Flowey shook his head, befriending and helping everyone had gotten stale. Maybe he could try helping them in different ways? His mind rushed back to the first dosen resets. He'd became friends with everyone and helped them with their problems. They became better people, smarter people, they found love- Wait. _That's it! Once again love is the answer._ Flowey thought. Getting two monsters together was a fun challenge. He remembered all the times he'd gotten that lizard and that fish together - boy was he happy when they finally confessed! That had been tough and fun, it was also the closest thing to a relationship he'd _ever_ have.

Golden petals bounced with excitement. Now, who would he get together? He wouldn't try the lizard and the fish again, that was tough but it wasn't overly difficult. He'd have to pick two monsters that would never even _think_ of dating. Maybe they would be enemies, or past lovers. He'd have to pick a pair that were interesting and would trust him. But who-

"WOWIE, WHAT'S A BUTTERCUP DOING ALL THE WAY OUT HERE?"

Flowey grinned. Papyrus? Now THAT would be a challenge that he was willing to take.

He turned to the familiar skeleton, beaming with joy. "Howdy friend! I could ask the same about you. What's a cool and handsome skeleton doing all the way out here?" He'd befriended Papyrus on almost every run, he knew the skeleton like the back of his leaves.

Papyrus gasped. "WOWIE A TALKING FLOWER! I'VE NEVER SEEN A TALKING FLOWER BEFORE!" He got on his knees so he was at Flowey's eye level. "IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU MR.FLOWER, MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! I'M OUT HERE ON PATROL FOR HUMANS, HAVE YOU SEEN ANY AROUND HERE?"

Flowey shook his head. "I'm afraid not Papyrus, sorry." He'd still have to figure out who to get Papyrus with, but that would all come with time.

Papyrus sighed and rested his head on his hand. "UGH I REALLY THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE THE DAY... OH WELL!" He instantly switched back to his happy-go-lucky demeanor, it was something that surprised most monsters - hell it even surprised _Flowey_ at times. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME MR.FLOWER?"

"Flowey, Flowey the Flower." He giggled. "Can I ask you something Papyrus?"

"SURE THING FLOWEY!"

"You see, I have no home-no where to go." He gestured around the snowy landscape with his leaves. "I'm so very scared and alone, I've got no one."

"OH NO! THAT'S AWFUL!" Papyrus exclaimed in his usual over the top manner.

"It is, I know... Do you think I could stay at your home for a while? All the other monsters would just turn me away, but you wouldn't! At least I hope so." Flowey almost giggled, he knew the sob story wasn't needed but, what can you say?, he had a flair for the dramatic. "You're a strong and kind monster! Do you think you could make room for me in your home? Please?" He needed to be around Papyrus a lot if he wanted to get him a date, he'd done the same with the lizard. The more he was around Papyrus the more he would trust him - although he probably already trusted him, he just wanted to make sure.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN STAY AT MY HOME! I AM A VERY STRONG AND KIND MONSTER, MAYBE EVEN STRONG AND KIND ENOUGH TO GET INTO THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus sighed dreamily and smiled. "I WOULDN'T TURN YOU AWAY, WHAT KIND OF CRUEL MONSTER WOULD TURN A PRETTY LITTLE FLOWER LIKE YOU AWAY?"

"Aww Papyrus." Flowey batted his non-existent eyelashes. "You make me blush."

"NYEHEHEH! I AM QUITE THE CHARMER! NOW LET'S GO, YOU MUST BE FREEZING."

Flowey laughed again, befriending Papyrus was always easy. "It is quite cold out here. Well, lead the way - I can't wait to see what kind of house The Great Papyrus has!"

Papyrus jumped up, ran a few meters and motioned for Flowey to follow. "YOU'LL LOVE IT! COME ON IT'S THIS WAY"

"Right behind you!" Flowey sunk underground and popped up next to Papyrus. "Thanks for understanding."

"YOU'RE VERY WELCOME FLOWEY! I WOULD ALWAYS BE UNDERSTANDING OF MY FRIENDS!" Papyrus paused mid step. "WOWIE! I HAVE A FRIEND! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL SANS!"

Flowey laughed, Papyrus was the only monster he could bare to be friends with - it was a good idea to chose him for this experiment. "I'm sure Sans would be proud!"

The travel to Papyrus' home was filled with Papyrus babbling on to Flowey about a bunch of things. Flowey, though, wasn't really paying attention. He was focused on getting this plan into action.

But for now, step one was complete.


End file.
